smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)/Gallery
'Note: '''Nobody is allowed to submit pictures to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Hero singing the song of the Ancient Heroes.jpg|Hero borrows lines from a song from ''Skyrim. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's supposed death.jpg|Hero's "supposed" death. (by A Heroic Smurf. Inspired by the "Smurfed Behind: The Return" by Vic George) Hero's Smurfhameha.jpg|Hero performing the Kamehameha. (by A Heroic Smurf) SS4 Hero.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder's 1st encounter.jpg|Hero and Wonder's first encounter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder at Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Excalibur.PNG|Hero and Excalibur are ready to fight. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Ultimate ability.jpg|Hero performing his strongest form's ultimate ability. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero counter's Anti's attack.jpg|Hero countering Anti's attack. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Ki Unleashed.jpg|Hero unleashing his energy. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Hawkeye play the bagpipes.jpg|Heh! Like Brainy can play the bagpipes. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero beginning to Ascend..jpg|Hero beginning to ascend to Supersmurf 4. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sword Clash Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch version of the Sword Clash, to be colored soon. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012, by Numbuh 404. Sword Clash - Smurfs.jpg|Colored between Aug. 14th - 15th, 2012 by Numbuh 404. Hero Vic George.jpg|"It's Hero to the rescue!" (drawn by Vic George) Hero Smurf.png|His old profile picture. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Vs Empath Race.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Power Stones Vic George.jpg|The Power Stones. (by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Hero loves Smurfette before Wonder was created. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Shini-Smurf as this image is based on her picture of Hefty with Smurfette.) Future couple..jpg|Hero with his future wife. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Shini-Smurf as this image is based on her picture of Hefty with Smurfette.) Hero Smurf FA.jpg|His attire when he fights Hefty. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero vs. Grey Hero.jpg|Good Hero vs. Evil Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Warning.jpg|Hero tells his Grey version he will do all he can to stop him. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero as a Smurfette.jpg|Hero is transformed into a Smurfette, as a result of the Magic Egg. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Hero rescues a sleeping Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hero pops the question. (by Vic George) Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Hero wonders what Smurfette is asking him. (by A Heroic Smurf) Breakup.jpg|Hero breaks up the fight between Wonder and Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Staredown.jpg|The two 'Heroes' stare down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Hero carrying Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero charging his energy.jpg|Hero charging his energy. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Charging Up.jpg|Hero charging up. (by Vic George) feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette had a fight with Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette fought Wonder. (by Vic George) Hero SS4 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hero Fight.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Fight (by Vic George) Hero Staredown.jpg|Hero Staredown (by Vic George) Supersmurf Hero Charging Up.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Charging Up. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Moonwalking.jpg|Hero performing the Moonwalk. (by Vic George) SS2 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 2 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Billie Jean Hero.png|Hero dressed in MJ's Billie Jean attire. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero SS4 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero alt. (by Vic George) Hero SS1 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf Hero (by Vic George) SS3 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 3 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero SS3 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 3 Hero (by Vic George) Wedding vows.jpg|Hero and Wonder exchange vows. (by A Heroic Smurf) Dark Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero's Dark form as a result of Gargamel's spell. (by A Heroic Smurf) Dark Hero Vic George.png|Dark Hero Smurf (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight 2.jpg|Hero vs. Hefty poster. (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight.jpg|Hefty and Hero ready to fight the Grey Smurfs. (by Vic George) Life Lesson.jpg|Hero gives his daughter a life lesson. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George as it's based on an image of Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Psycheliana.) Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Hero with his pregnant wife. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Hero realizes Wonder is looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Ready To Fight.jpg|Hero with Empath. (by Vic George) Handshake.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands. (by A Heroic Smurf) Empath And Hero Shaking Hands.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Hero with his future wife. (by Vic George) Hero And Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Hero with Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Ready To Kick Smurf.jpg|Hero ready to kick some Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Racing.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy.jpg|Hero with Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy With Caption.jpg|Hero is told he isn't a true Smurf by Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero Smurf Of Christmas Future.jpg|Hero as the Smurf Of Christmas Future. (by Vic George) Hero as The Undertaker.PNG|Hero in his fighting gear and robe. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Now Hefty says Hero isn't a true Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero's New Suit.jpg|Hero with his new golden smurf suit. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Hero Vs Grey Hero Parody.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero's Workout.png|Hero weightlifting. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Smurf FA Gear.jpg|Hero's Fighting Attire (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hefty Parody.jpg|Hefty vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero Lifting Weights.jpg|Hero weightlifting (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour.PNG|Hero with his beautiful daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Adult Saviour with Old Hero.jpg|Old Hero with his adult daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Older Hero.jpg|Hero at Papa Smurf's age. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette's Grave.jpg|Old Hero, Adult Saviour and Papa Smurf at Wonder's Grave. (by Vic George) Hero In Fighting Gear And Robe.jpg|Hero in his fighting gear and robe. (by Vic George) Hero cover.jpg|NOTE: This was done out of boredom. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Hefty Brawling.jpg|Hero and Hefty really getting into their fight. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonder.jpg|Hero with Wonder strolling. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa's Permission.jpg|Hero and Wonder get permission from Papa Smurf to visit Mother Nature. (by A Heroic Smurf) Moonball Hero and Smurfette.jpg|Hero and Smurfette at the Harvest Moon Ball. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Hero and Wonder's very first kiss. (Credit goes to Deviantart user acla13 for her picture of Hefty kissing Smurfette.) Hero's Triumph.jpg|Hero was hated by Hefty, before they made peace with each other. (by Vic George) Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Hero meets Wonder for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Hero's Nightmare. (by A Heroic Smurf. Idea from Vic George) Hero Serenading.jpg|Hero seranading. (by Vic George) Hero With Dress Kilt.jpg|Hero's wedding Kilt. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Hero lets his wife touch his muscles. (by Vic George). Covered In Chocolate.jpg|Hero wants to lick the chocolate off Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero covered in chocolate.jpg|Roles are reversed. Now Smurfette wants to lick chocolate off Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Looks like they have plans for you Hero! (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Hero doesn't like the way Wonder & Smurfette are looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero On The Run.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour ready to fight.jpg|Hero and Saviour ready to fight. (by A Heroic Smurf) Saviour And Old Hero Ready To Fight.jpg|Old Hero and Adult Saviour ready to fight. (by Vic George) Hero's Happy Hat.jpg|Hero is very "excited" to see Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Strolling.jpg|Hero and Wonder strolling (by Vic George) Hero Smurf's Ultimate Ability.jpg|SS4 Hero's Ultimate ability. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero Becomes A Smurfette.jpg|Hero becomes a Smurfette (by Vic George) Smurfette Madly Kisses Hero.jpg|Hero recoils at Smurfette's kiss (by Vic George) Old Smurfette and Hero.png|Even in old age, they still have fun. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette And Hero.jpg|Old Smurfette and Hero (by Vic George) Old Hefty And Hero Arguing.gif|Old Hefty and Hero arguing (by Vic George) Hostile Older Hefty.jpg|Old Hefty and Hero arguing. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette's Wedding.jpg|Hero gets married for the second time (by Vic George) Hero's Last Moment With Smurfette.jpg|Hero with his wife Smurfette during his final moments. (by Vic George) Hero Wielding Excalibur (Vic George).jpg|Hero wielding Excalibur. (by Vic George) Hero With Angel Wings.jpg|Hero with Angel Wings (by Vic George) Reunited In Heaven 2.jpg|Hero reunites with Wonder in Heaven. (by Vic George) Old Smurfette pregnant.PNG|Hero with Smurfette carrying his second child (by A Heroic Smurf) Live Action Hero Smurf.jpg|How Hero might look in a live-action Smurfs movie (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero's Happy Hat V2.jpg|Wonder makes Hero "excited" (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Strikes a Pose.PNG|Hero strikes a pose. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Strikes A Pose.jpg|Hero strikes a pose. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder's Pregnancy V2.jpg|Hero with a pregnant Wonder (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero Smurf (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero With DreamWorks Face.jpg|Hero with DreamWorks Face (by Vic George) Angry Smurfette 2.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette.jpg|Hero is told by Smurfette what Hefty did to her (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Nasty Thought.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down (by Vic George) Smurfette Angry With Hero.gif|Hero is told by Smurfette what Hefty did to her. (by Vic George) Smurfette reassures Hero.jpg|Hero is told by Smurfette that he still has a life to live, even though Wonder won't be a part of it. (by A Heroic Smurf) Supersmurf God Hero.jpg|Supersmurf God Hero (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Heartbreak.jpg|Hero faces his own heartbreak. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Ascending.jpg|Hero ascending. (by Enriquearreguin777) God Hero Charging.jpg|Hero as a Supersmurf God. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder blowing Hero a kiss.jpg|Wonder blowing Hero a kiss. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Blows A Kiss (Vic George).jpg|Wonder blowing Hero a kiss. (by Vic George) Old Hero And Smurfette Relaxing (Vic George).jpg|Old Hero & Smurfette relaxing. (by Vic George) Hero flying with Smurfette.jpg|Hero takes Smurfette on a magical flying trip. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero knocked on head.jpg|Hero with Wonder, after Hero was "crushed" by a vial. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Genie Outfit.PNG|Hero in a Genie outfit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero The Genie (Vic George).jpg|Hero in a Genie outfit. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Bedmates.jpg|Hero & Wonder in bed. (by Vic George) Hero Wonder And Papa.jpg|Hero looks on as Papa Smurf "hits" on Wonder. (by Vic George) The Ultimate Fusion.jpg|The warrior Smurf created when Hero & Grey Hero fuse together. (by Enriquearreguin777) Fused Hero.jpg|An unlikely fusion. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero Ascends To Supersmurf 5.jpg|Hero as the AF Super Saiyan 5. (by Enriquearreguin777) The Return - Hero Ascends.jpg|SS5 Hero with the Great Kai. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero giving flowers to Smurfette.jpg|Hero presents the flowers to Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette kissing Hero.jpg|Smurfette gives Hero her gift. (by A Heroic Smurf) The Tide Is High.png|Oh dear! It seems Hero's noticed both Smurfettes are high on Smurfnip. (by Vic George) Hero Smurf Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|With all due respect to VicGeorge2K9, I wanted to obtain permission from AHS to redo Hero's profile image. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. Hero Smurf (Numbuh 404) Color Corrected.jpg|Numbuh 404's profile of Hero had to be color-corrected by VicGeorge2K9. Hero Smurf Profile - Smurfs.jpg|Numbuh 404's profile picture of Hero. Hero Smurf (Sonic Secret Rings Pose).jpg|An image based on Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings. (by Vic George) Embarrassed Hero With Wonder.jpg|Looks like Wonder seen something rather intriguing about Hero. (by Vic George) Old Smurfette's Pregnancy (Vic George).jpg|Older Hero with his pregnant wife, Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Head Logo.png|His updated personalized symbol. (by Vic George) Hero Head Logo.PNG|I felt like Hero deserved his own personalized symbol since other OC's have their own respected symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Alternate Head Logo.PNG|An alternate style to Hero personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf Older Smurfette with Older Hero.jpg|Just a quick picture I made whilst listening to "Birthday" by Katy Perry. In the image, older Smurfette gives her husband a birthday cake she made herself. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Birthday Cake For Hero.jpg|Older Hero receives a cake from his wife, Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero the Weresmurf.PNG|Hero becomes a Weresmurf as a result of the Wolfbane Spell. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero the Weresmurf fixed.PNG|Fixed up the location of a sharp nail is his right hand in this image of Hero as a weresmurf. (by A Heroic Smurf) Older Hero Smurf With Kilt (Numbuh 404).jpg|Hero's new kilt design for the Smurfy Grand Ball. (by Vic George. The design is based on the author's family colors) Hero Meets Moxette.jpg|If Hero were to ever meet Moxette Smurfette; he would introduce himself like a gentlesmurf. I'm not proud of this image; mostly due to Hero's head shape and eyes. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose as it is based on her pen sketch of Moxette meeting Gutsy.) Hero & Wonder Dancing.PNG|Man, she does loves this dance move. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 as it's inspired by her Brainy & Smurfette Dancing sketch) Hero Super Smurf Alternate Design EnriqueArreguin777.jpg|A design created by Enriquearreguin777. Hero Smurf Goku Fighting Stance.jpg|Hero in Goku's fighting stance. (by Enriquearreguin777) Singing Smurfsmen.jpg|Hero, Fergus, Hawkeye & Miner sing Flower of Scotland. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus Hero Hawkeye And Miner Singing.jpg|As a honorary Smurfsman, Hero joins Fergus, Miner & Hawkeye in singing Flower of Scotland. (by Vic George) Smurfette Pinches Hero's Tail.jpg|Hero yelps in pain as his tail is pinched by Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Courting Moxette Fixed.jpg|A non-canon image of Hero courting Moxette. The love poem as well as Moxette blushing really makes the image. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Hero Flirting With Moxette.PNG|Yet another non-canon image of Hero & Moxette. This time, he's flirting with her. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose; as it is based on her image of Hefty flirting with Smurfette.) Merry Christmas! Random.png|A non-canon image showing all Original Characters of the SFW happily singing Christmas Carols. (by Randomwards247) Wonder Kisses Hero.PNG|You can't really deny the love that these two have for each other is strong. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose as it is based on her sketch of Smurfette kissing a Smurf.) Primal Hero.PNG|Hero re-experiences the uncontrollable powers he attained after obtaining the Power Stones as a Smurfling, thus dubbing him "Primal Hero" by his fellow Smurfs. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa Smurf And Hero.PNG|After finally returning home after 100 years away, Hero is welcomed home by Papa Smurf. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa Welcomes Hero Home.png|Despite everything that happened 100 years ago, Hero returns home and finds that Papa Smurf still loves him. (by Vic George) Hero in a Coma.PNG|I created this image to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other person to know about this is Numbuh 404. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George for the pose since it's based on his image of Empath in a coma.) Hero In A Coma.jpg|Hero is a coma. This image is to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other people to know about this are Numbuh 404 & Vic George. (by Vic George) 'Bonjour!'.png|Hero meets Esther and asks himself "What the heck is she saying?" (by Randomwords247) Hero SS4 V2.PNG|My newest version of Hero in his Supersmurf 4 form. I'm not really proud of how the hair turned out; since there is so much hair to work with, but it'll have to do. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 as it is based on her profile image of Hero) Birthday Fanart.jpg|Here's a little piece I made for Numbuh 404's birthday. It shows my OC Hero presenting her OC Moxette with a personalized birthday cake. (by A Heroic Smurf) Weresmurf Hero V2.PNG|Guess the Smurfettes have a new pet after Hero becomes a weresmurf. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 as it is based on her sketches of Brainy as a weresmurf. The dark blue pen I used to color this ran dry whilst I was coloring so that explains the white patches and I can't draw feet to save myself.) Hero As A Weresmurf.jpg|Guess the Smurfettes have a new pet after Hero becomes a weresmurf. (by Vic George. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 as it is based on her sketches of Brainy as a weresmurf.) Hero's Primal Reversion.jpg|After watching a video on Youtube of an an edited scene in the Dragonball Z movie "Battle of Gods" I couldn't help myself but make this image of Hero in the same situation. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose on the left hand side of the image as it's based on her sketches of Brainy as a Weresmurf. The aura on the right hand side is supposed to be golden but my yellow pencil came to its end after I finished coloring Hero.) Hero And The Fractures In Time.jpg|Hero staring into multiple fractures in time, showing things familiar to him and many things unknown to him. (by Vic George) Hero Cuckoo For Cocoa Puffs.jpg|Hero goes cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. (by Vic George) Gender Swap.png|Hero's Gender-Swap appears in the middle of the second row and is now called 'Heroine' (by Randomwords 247) Hero's Coffee Cup.jpg|Hero bathes in a cup of coffee. (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Forbidden Love.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Hero's heart is broken when Wonder falls for Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Outside Nikolai's Bar.jpg|Hero with several of his friends outside Nikolai's Bar. (by Vic George) What On EarthRandom.png|Hero's gender-swap appearance appears in a comic-style strip. (by Randomwords247) Heroine Smurfette.PNG|Inspired by Randomwords247's gender-swapped versions of OC's. I decided to do my version of 'Heroine Smurfette' (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose as it's based on her sketch of Grouchy.) Too Funky (Hero Stories).gif|Hero and his friends...including Papa Smurf, sing "Too Funky". (by Vic George) Hero's Embarassing Moment.jpg|Talk about embarrassing! After a prank goes wrong, Hero resorts to wearing Moxette's dress and heels, much to his chagrin and her enlightenment. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to deviant-art user Shini-Smurf as this image is inspired by an image of her and Gutsy.) Hero Goes Whatever.jpg|"Sometimes it's hard to deal with so much stupidity!" (by Vic George) Hero as Super Mario.PNG|I've always wanted to do something like this, Hero as Super Mario. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Hero & Wonder as Super Mario & Princess Peach.png|When together, these two really suit their respected roles don't they? (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the poses.) Category:Galleries